1. Field
The following description relates to a digital imaging system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for managing image files.
2. Description of the Related Art
As terminals equipped with cameras become increasingly popular, the terminals are frequently used to take and store images. However, because the images are normally stored in order of time with file names randomly assigned by the terminal, a user needs to manually search through numerous image files for a desired image. Further, if many image files are stored in the terminal or it has been long since the image files were stored, it may be difficult to retrieve a desired image file and/or to find out information about a desired image.